Tormenta de vida y muerte
by Selsoquer134
Summary: Un joven misterioso y su perro aparecen en la ciudad de Magnolia. El reino de Fiore corre un nuevo peligro. Dos nuevos dragones, dos nuevos y poderosos dragon slayers, dos nuevos reyes. Vida o muerte, será la dificil decisión que muchos deberan tomar.


Bueno... este no es mi primer fic, pero en teoría es el primero de animes, así que cualquier error que cometa, por favor especificarlo en los reviews. Me permití el lujo de incluir nuevos ataques y poderes en los protagonistas de la serie, espero puedan perdonar, pero era necesario para dar sentido a la historia y no podia esperar que a Hiro Mashima se le ocurrieran xD.

Favor dejar reviews con sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.

* * *

Era una tarde soleada en la ciudad de Magnolia, tan soleada y calurosa que la mayoría de las calles estaban desiertas, solo un adolescente y un perro recorren un camino, el más importante de todo Fiore, el que lleva hacia Fairy Tail.

— ¡Steve! —Exclamó el pequeño perro, visiblemente un Golden Retriever, mientras invocaba sus mágicas alas— ¿Cuánto falta? Estoy agotado, y por aquí huele a gato.

—Calma Selsoquer—exclamó el joven llamado Steve mientras agarraba a Selsoquer para llevarlo en sus brazos—Si la información es cierta, ese gremio debe estar por aquí, Lifestream no me mentiría. Y si, tienes razón, por aquí huele a gato, y a magia en exceso.

— ¡POR FIN TE TENGO! —gritó una voz por detrás de ellos, y al voltear, Steve se encontró cara a cara con la última persona que esperaba ver allí, había escapado por gusto, lo habían localizado.

Steve sujeto fuerte a Selsoquer y empezó a huir, evitando todos los ataques mágicos que sus enemigos les lanzaban. Aún no entendía la razón, pero llegar a ese gremio era vital, si no fuera así, Lifestream no se habría presentado en sus sueños. No conocía ese gremio, no conocía esa ciudad, no conocía siquiera el país en el que se encontraba, solo conocía su tarea, necesitaba reunirse con sus súbditos.

Un apretón en su talón le indicó a Steve que su huía había terminado, su tarea no había sido cumplida, lo habían capturado, el mundo en el que se encontraba ya no tenía futuro, estaba acabado.

— ¡Sueltame! —Gritaba Steve mientras forcejeaba con la cuerda de tierra que tenía alrededor de su pie derecho— ¡Selsoquer! ¿Dónde estás Selsoquer?

Como respuesta a la pregunta de Steve un aullido surgió del cielo, y al instante un gran lobo de pelaje amarillo apareció ante él. Era una criatura majestuosa, digna de un rey, pero llevaba siglos sin batallar, y su transformación no aguantó demasiado, al instante volvía a ser el pequeño Golden Retriever con hambre.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—exclamó un hombre con ropas marrones y sosteniendo un extremo de la cuerda que ataba a Steve— Eres rudo y fuerte para ser tan viejo, pero para tu mala suerte Marcus anticipó tus movimientos apenas escapaste, lo que no entiendo es cómo te puede ayudar un gremio contra nosotros. Espero que disfrutes tu encierro en nuestras instala…

— ¡Ataque de alas del Dragón de fuego! — exclamó interrumpiendo un joven de pelo rosado y una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Su ataque destruyó la atadura de Steve, que se levantó de inmediato preparado para luchar, hasta que sintió el dolor en el lado derecho de su pecho y se desplomó.

— ¡Natsu! —exclamó Steve con los ojos llenos de lagrimas viendo al chico de pelo rosado.

— ¿Estas bien niño? —preguntó Natsu, y sin esperar la respuesta encendió su puño en llamas y se dirigió a atacar al hombre de ropas marrones, que simplemente se fundió con el piso, evitando el ataque.

—Burbuja de tierra—exclamó el atacante saliendo del piso, al instante Natsu quedo atrapado bajo un gran círculo de tierra que poco a poco se cerraba.

— ¡NATSU! —Gritó Steve mientras lloraba— ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE LA VIDA! — y al instante un rayo blanco deslumbrante salió de su boca, golpeando directamente en el pecho a su perseguidor, dejándolo inconsciente y como consecuencia de esto, la burbuja que aprisionaba a Natsu se rompió.

— ¿Eres un Dragon Slayer? —pregunto Natsu sumamente sorprendido.

—Fai…ry Tai…—exclamó Steve antes de desmayarse.

* * *

— ¡NO! —gritaba un joven de prendas negras sentado sobre un trono hecho de un cráneo de algún animal gigantesco— ¡Logro llegar a Fairy Tail, me ha complicado las cosas! —Sonrió con malicia—Así es mejor, esto pone las cosas un poco más interesantes, ¿no lo crees así Ridney? —exclamó dirigiéndose a un joven encadenado a la pared.

—Mi…se-señor Marcus—tartamudeaba el joven intentando liberarse de sus ataduras—Yo le he sido fiel, ¿por qué me hace esto?

—Estoy aburrido y me has fallado demasiado. ¡Ojos del Dragón de la Muerte! —Exclamó Marcus mientras sus ojos se deshacían quedando solo un fuego negro en su lugar—Mírame Ridney, mírame a los ojos y acabara tu suplicio.

No pudiendo mas, Ridney, el joven encadenado, levantó la cabeza, y observo las cuencas casi vacías de los ojos de Marcus, al instante el brillo abandonó los ojos del hombre y su cabeza quedo suspendida sin vida.

— ¡Puff! —Exclamó con desdén Marcus—Por lo menos has servido como tributo a Deathtles. Disfruta tu corta victoria Steve, no te durará mucho el placer.

* * *

Espero que les gustará, tratare de montar un nuevo capitulo cada día, dejen sus reviews. Gracias.


End file.
